


【然橙】

by smyxcyr



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 15:27:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19176133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smyxcyr/pseuds/smyxcyr
Summary: 邵小少爷今晚和一些狐朋狗友喝得醉醺醺，他好看的脸上布满绯红，看起来风流惑人。





	【然橙】

**Author's Note:**

> 心水他们，我觉得他们的设定完全可以弄出一部新剧，意难平写了点东西~

邵小少爷今晚和一些狐朋狗友喝得醉醺醺，他好看的脸上布满绯红，看起来风流惑人。说实在的，他们这群富家子弟里，长得最好看最精致的人儿，非他莫属。

邵芃橙又端起酒杯，伸向对面的某位朋友，“来，继续喝”。

这位朋友还算是有点良心，看见他桌子底下一群酒瓶和潮红的脸，小心翼翼地抢过他手中的杯子，“橙子，不然咱今儿个就算了，散吧。”

“邵少，你还行不？”其他人看邵芃橙脸色潮红，也不敢太过火继续往下闹。

“滚滚滚！男人怎能说不行！”邵芃橙一把推开这些狐朋狗友，迷迷糊糊地站起来，准备去提车。

一个少爷看邵芃橙这样的醉酒状态，无奈摇了摇对方：“邵少，你手机在哪？我找人来接你。”

其中一个知晓原委的少爷看见这个样子的邵芃橙，嘴碎地劝道：“唉，橙子，那个叫程真真的，咱不要了，她不就是长得好吗？你要是想，兄弟今晚给你安排个美妞。追求个屁的真爱，那东西，配不上我们这群凡夫俗子。”

邵芃橙的脑子快要炸开了，他喊了句，“你懂个屁！”

那少爷不知天高地厚，接着说道：“人家喜欢的是天上的神仙，你看那个从意大利回来的设计师井然，多清冷矜贵，人家两个惺惺相惜，从诗词歌赋聊到建筑设计，那才是天造地设的一对。”

听见那个熟悉的名字，邵芃橙痛上心头，你们懂个屁，他井然懂个屁，什么大设计师，不过是个傻子，还是瞎了狗眼的傻子。

“找人来接我……”邵少豪爽从口袋里掏出手机，往玻璃桌上一砸，发出清脆的碰撞声响。

“诶诶诶，邵小少爷你悠着点。”其中一人拿起手机，问道：“邵少，拨给谁？”

“随便，这种小事别来烦我。”神志不清的邵芃橙烦躁嘟囔着。

那人翻了翻通讯录，看到一个“我是你爸爸”的署名，皱了皱眉，怎么会给自己爸取那么奇怪的备注，不过他想起邵家的矛盾，也觉得没啥大毛病了，犹豫了下便拨打了过去，这通电话响了很久也没人接，他正打算放弃时，终于有人接通。

＂喂。＂里边传来低沉的嗓音，可是听着声音不太对，不过他也喝多了，没什么分辨能力。

“邵伯伯，邵少爷在酒吧喝醉了，麻烦来个人到这边接他。”

“嗯？”井然扯下领带，迟疑地拿下手机，看见备注的名字没错，这才重新把手机贴上耳朵。

电话那边的那个人急急忙忙报了个酒吧名字，就挂断了电话。

这一边的邵芃橙去厕所吐了一趟，也终于清醒了不少，他用水洗了洗了一把脸，回来后问道：“你，你刚刚给谁打电话了？”

负责打电话那人立马回应：“邵少，我哪敢问，就跟你爸说了你在哪，让他派个司机来接你。”

邵芃橙轻哼了一句，他现在头脑不怎么清醒，醉意浓重，他突然记起他好像没有把那个混蛋爹的电话存在手机里，不过漫上头的醉意很快他无法继续思考。

井然在车上等了十几分钟也不见人影，自接到电话后，他就匆忙换了衣服开车赶来，他面沉如水推开车门，不一会儿，一个高挑颀长的身影出现在酒吧门口，邵芃橙已经完全醉了过去，连行走都成问题，井然一手怀抱住他的腰部，没有关心身后那群愣住的富家少爷，让对方紧紧贴在自己的身上，半搂着他回到车上。

“嗯……”邵芃橙艳丽的嘴唇微启，难耐地喃呢出声，他似乎很难受。

“坐好。”井然皱起英俊如墨的眉眼，他刚刚把邵芃橙固定在车椅位置上，还没来得及给对方系上安全带，邵芃橙浑身无骨地往侧边倒去，他绯红好看的脸正好砸在井然胯下，惹来井然一记闷哼。

井然瞬间变脸，身下的反应让他急忙把邵芃橙扶起来，动作迅速地给他系好安全带，稳定下来后井然才往邵家方向驶回去。

他体内的温度越来越高，这让他伸手胡乱地扯着衣领口，露出一片白皙诱人的胸膛，邵芃橙嘴里还低吟出声：“好热……呜啊……”

井然认真开着车，他的视线原本专注着前方，他听到他的呻吟后视线才转移，他本是怕对方出状况，哪里料想到会看到这么香艳的画面，邵芃橙衣领处被拉扯开，再往下充血肿胀的乳头隐约可见，井然的视线瞬间移不开眼。

他强迫自己扭回头，心里暗道自己是否太久没抒发欲望了，这才导致今晚的自己欲望这么容易被挑起。

好在这段路程并不远，他们很快回到寂静的邵家，整个邵家别墅其实也没有特别大，只不过邵家人丁稀少，这才让这座普通规格的别墅显得空空荡荡。他曾和邵董事长见过几次面，邵家的保安一见是熟人，还看见自家少爷醉醺醺的样子，连忙开了门。

别墅里一个人都没有，井然叹了口气，揽着邵芃橙的腰，按着记忆把他带到自己的房间，他想了想，一把抱起他往他房间的浴室走去，他打算替他他清理一下身体。

井然伸手解着邵芃橙上身的衬衫，等上半身脱完后，他应该继续往下脱他的裤子，可他犹豫了一下，拍了拍邵芃橙的脸：“你醒醒，自己醒来洗澡。”

邵芃橙原本已经进入半沉睡的状态，现在被强行喊醒，之前他体内挥之不去的炽热感觉在触到热水后，瞬间爆发。

“热……好热……”邵芃橙双手胡乱拉开裤链，身体扭动，不一会儿终于把下身的衣物褪得一干二净。

井然听到对方喊热，急忙用手覆上他的额头，检验一下对方有没有发烧之类的情况。

他带着凉意的大手触碰到邵芃橙，身旁的他立刻舒服得扬起优美的颈项，嘴里无意识呻吟：“好舒服……啊……”他感受到男人的存在，赤裸的胸膛紧紧搂住对方的身体，他现在全身乏力，热度不断攀升，他只知道眼前这人的触摸能让他舒服，凡是被对方抚过的地方，灼热的感觉能够得到些微平息。

井然看着紧贴着自己的邵芃橙，对方此刻未着一缕，井然的视线顺着他匀称细滑的后背往下移，漆黑的眼睛最后定格在邵芃橙翘挺饱满的臀部上，像一只刚刚好成熟的水蜜桃，肉甜多汁。

井然喉结上下滚动了一下。

“嗯……不舒服……我……好难受……”，邵芃橙撒娇一般，红艳水嫩的红唇嘟起，看起来就像在等人蹂躏。

“你喝了多少酒？”

井然的声音和往常并没有什么不同，冷冷的，淡淡的。

“没……没多少。”

邵芃橙条件反射地撒了谎，他眯着眼，看着近在咫尺的精致脸庞，情不自禁地伸出手，却在即将触碰的那刻收回手，痛意漫上，他不是我的，他喜欢真真。井然，我为什么会这么爱你，爱到出现了幻觉。

“是因为真真吗？”

“不是！”邵芃橙这次理直气壮了，不是因为真真，是因为他。

井然的脸越来越靠近邵芃橙的唇，好在他还有理智，在即将触碰到柔嫩的嘴唇之前，硬生生强迫自己顿住，微微侧脸，嘴唇擦过白皙的脸颊来到了他的粉嫩可人的耳廓边，他难得柔情问道：“哪里难受？”

他感受到对方浓重温热的呼吸喷到自己的耳畔，呼吸更加急促：“这里……”说完他自个儿牵动井然的双手，一手按在他的乳房上，一手往他下身探去。

他平时对别的男人也会这样吗？

井然双眼浮上怒意的火苗，他咬牙问道：“你知不知道我是谁！？”

邵芃橙隐隐约约听懂对方的问话，迷迷糊糊睁开眼瞧着对方的脸，这张脸他觉得熟悉，可一时之间又反应不过来，呆呆看着对方的英俊的脸廓。

对方的手离开让邵芃橙空虚难耐，他摇摇头，握住对方的手，乞求：“别走……嗯啊……井然……”是梦吧，索性便沉沦在梦中。

井然被他一声软软的“井然”猛然击中了心脏，他看着他艳丽的面孔，压着声问道：“你知道自己在干什么吗？”这句话像问他又像在警告他自己，他还清醒着，他知道有些事情不能逾越。

“知道……我想……我想要你……”邵芃橙俊丽的面孔已经染上一种风尘色气的韵味。

听到从他小嘴里吐出来的话，井然紧绷的理智顷刻间动摇，双眼弥漫起欲火，他此刻放任自己沉沦在魔怔里。邵芃橙身上介于幼稚与成熟间的少年气总是如此迷人，牵动着他的身心，让他不得不承认对于程真真的爱，不过是一种欣赏。

邵芃橙双手攀上他的脖子，红唇自对方的喉结处开始舔弄，小舌伸出来，打着圈儿，随后一路往上，碰到了井然灼热的嘴唇，一把含住吮吸，啧啧的吻声不断响起。

井然按着他的后脑勺，不再任由对方小舌的戏弄，有力粗糙的唇舌撬开对方的牙关，一举入侵对方甜蜜的口腔，大舌不客气的搅拌搞弄他的小嘴，还模仿性交的动作顶弄对方，邵芃橙的软舌很快追随上来，两人的舌头相互交缠在一块，甚至还伸出口内，舌尖在半空里相碰勾缠，银丝相连。

两人的呼吸都加重，喘息越来越急。他从井然的身上爬起来，跪在床上，像母狗一样高高翘起自己的嫩臀，甚至还左右摇摆了几下，腰身也如浪潮般扭动，他回过头去，嫣红的小舌伸出来舔了舔自己的唇角，眼里的媚意尽数展现：“你帮他看一看吧，求你……啊……他好难受……啊啊……”

井然成熟的俊脸抽搐了一下，他蹲下身，强健的大掌分别撑在雪嫩丰满的大蜜桃两边，就像寻宝一样小心翼翼掰开雪臀，翘挺的屁股被掰开后，终于露出隐藏着的小粉穴，这张小嘴还吐露出几滴透明的淫液，穴口被这些淫液弄得晶莹发亮，更加淫靡。

邵芃橙的脸绯红，不知是臊得慌还是情欲造成的，看见如此动人的场景，井然双眼一沉，骨节分明的中指就此猛力往前冲，邵芃橙的小穴没有人开拓过，紧致异常，里边的嫩肉感受到异物，连忙缠了上来，咬紧不放。仅仅是一根手指，就吸得这么紧，那他的大肉棒放进去，滋味可想而知。

他拍了一下他的屁股，中指在里边搞弄抽插，不一会骚穴就松软湿润，肠液不断流出沾湿他的手指，这时候他再把食指放进去，两根手指一路往里边探去，知道碰到了凸起点，他才停下，双指拈住前列腺，用力拉扯旋转，敏感的前列腺哪里受得住这么大的刺激，一股温热淫液喷射出来，邵芃橙就这么高潮了，前端再次吐出一股精液。

邵芃橙抚摸着他的脸，着魔地对他说道：“井然，真的是你吗，原来不是梦。”

井然青筋暴起，他提着顶端留着液体的家伙，龟头对准小穴，轻轻试探戳动了几下，刚进到穴口一点又拔出来，大龟头很快沾染上透明的骚水。

井然的阳具只不过戳进一小半，里边无数嫩肉就缠了上来，他爽得双眼赤红，他咬牙，面色狰狞，扶着他的臀部，就这么一鼓作气全部闯了进去，全根没进，一下子抵达了肠道深处，突如其来的痛和快感让邵芃橙叫出声。

听见身旁人的淡淡的哭声，井然更加不客气，他掐着他的腰，胯下往前送，一个劲撞击着邵芃橙的敏感点，软肉也像小嘴一样紧紧绞着，吞着，蠕动着。邵芃橙内部喷射出一大波透明的液体，烫在了大龟头上，井然背部绷紧，拉大他的腿，把他按在身下，不顾一切地贯穿再贯穿，硕大的阴茎猛地肿大，马眼一松，无数的浓稠烫人的精液尽数洒进邵芃橙的肠道中，有力地冲刷着他的内壁，又是一阵让人发狂的高潮。

浴室里，井然用如玉的双手抚摸着邵芃橙的全身，细嫩的皮肤手感很好，让他爱不释手。井然看着他清瘦的腰身，透白的皮肤，殷红的乳头。嫩白腰窝里斑驳着青紫掐痕，流畅脊背上错落着妖艳吻痕，凹陷锁骨里星点暧昧牙印。缓缓凑进他红润的唇，轻轻啄了一口。

平日里动不动就气急败坏的小少爷此时颈间胸膛全是刺目痕迹，温顺地躺在他怀中。温水中，邵芃橙终于从激烈恶情事中清醒过来，他睁开眼，转头看着身侧的迷人脸庞和水下完美的身材，遮羞似的穿上浴袍，扣子未系半敞柔嫩，迅速踏出浴缸。

井然愣了愣，穿戴整齐后，果不其然地在窗角看见把自己缩成团的邵芃橙。他身上披着薄毯，只露出了一颗圆圆的脑袋。

他不禁失笑，伸出食指，轻轻戳了一下，“邵少爷，这是怎么了？”

毯子覆盖下的身体抖了抖，邵芃橙往里面挪了几步，咬着唇，不知该如何开口。脑子里一团乱，他抬起头，不利索地吐出几个字，“对不起。”

话音一落，井然就觉得心中炸开了烟花，真可爱，眼前的人，始终不自知地在诱惑着他，而他，甘之如饴。明明吃亏的是他，现在他复杂的表情却好像他对自己做了什么坏事。

“我……我没有经验，一般这种事要多少钱……你”

“邵芃橙，我和真真分手了。”

邵芃橙不敢置信地望着他，坚定的目光，没有一丝动摇。

“我……那个，要我帮忙去劝劝她吗？”

“你不是一直不反对我和真真吗？”话题被自己带远的井然没有丝毫的愧疚，他蹲在他面前，直直地看着眼前慌乱的人。

“是这样没错，但是其实你们很般配……”

“我爱的是你。”

“嘶”，他不小心咬了舌头，一双手突然捏着他的下巴，强迫他张开嘴，清冷又带了丝担忧的声音响起，“怎么那么不小心，疼不疼。”

眼眶突然漫上水雾，邵芃橙伸出右手，搭在自己下巴的手上，将井然的手紧紧握住，一向厉害的嘴终于恢复了它的功能，“井大设计师，您老的眼睛终于好了。你看真真，她哪点配得上你，我早就告诉你，你俩走不长。她就是个绿……”

唇畔传来温热的气息，井然深深覆上他的唇，堵住他的小嘴，深吻……


End file.
